ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson (book)
Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson is a photo book by Lady Gaga and photographer Terry Richardson. It will be released on November 22, 2011 by Grand Central Publishing. On September 8, 2010, Gaga revealed that the two had teamed up again to work on a "Monster Ball Tour Book". This book would document the unseen life during the 181 days while on tour. The book consists of photos (in black-and-white and in color) that Richardson took of Gaga during a 46 days period, ranging from Gaga's performance at Lollapalooza on August 6, 2010 to the final show of her Monster Ball Tour in Mexico on May 6, 2011. More than 100,000 pictures were taken during the time period, with over 450 appearing in the book, which features a foreword written by Gaga. Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson.jpg GxT-Jacket-Flap-01.jpg GxT-Jacket-Flap-02.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-04.jpg Forward: Terry and me 200px|right|thumb|Gaga reading the introduction. Sometimes it seems as though I've waited my entire life to be photographed by Terry Richardson. With Terry, the relationship extends beyond the photograph, and if you're really lucky he will teach you something truly profound about yourself. I have discovered through him that "shame" is an obsolete notion and "apology" is an injustice to any performance. Perhaps it is his kind eyes behind those famous glasses, or the giggling noise he makes at 4:0 in the morning when he's caught me in bed. Click, giggle, click, click, click, "beautiful". To say he is a free spirit is a tremendous understatement, and to say that he (or I) make people uncomfortable, is spot on. We share these things that there are no limitations. At all. His heart is too wide. He makes me want to widen my own. Terry finds beauty in the most intricate and unassuming of places. His photography beckons the question over and over gain: Should there ever be limitations in art? Because when he captures me in a moment of such tandem artistic and human purity, I am convinced the answer is that we must push the boundaries of culture through love and acceptance. There is no moment too strange, no angle unflattering, no circumstance relying on blind artifice, and never a time that I feel embarrassed or unsafe. Awakened in me is a perverse liberation, inspiring me to feel that it is okay to view yourself as hyper-human. That is how Terry views me. I am so real, he says, that I am unreal. Lady Gaga Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson GxT-01.jpg GxT-02.jpg GxT-03.jpg GxT-04.jpg GxT-05.jpg GxT-06.jpg GxT-07.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-02.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-03.jpg GxT-10.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-05.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-06.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-07.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-08.jpg GxT-01.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-09.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-10.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-11.jpg GxT-01.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-12.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-13.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-14.jpg GxT-01.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-15.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-16.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-17.jpg GxT-01.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-18.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-19.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-20.jpg GxT-357.jpg GxT-358.jpg GxT-359.jpg GxT-01.jpg Dates, credits and thank you's Dates and shows Thank you's Lady Gaga thanks: *Terry Richardson, Seth Goldfarb, David Swanson, Nick Sethi, Troy Carter, Vincent Herbert, Bobby Campbell and Lane Bentley Terry Richardson thanks: *Lady Gaga, Glen Fabian, Alanna Gabin, Brad Holland, Bernie Yuman, Nicola Formichetti, Jennifer Rudolph Walsh, Andy McNicol, Eric Zohn, Jamie Raab, Ben Greenberg, Harry Bee, Raja Sethuraman, Magnus Andersson, Laxman Sethurama, Kelcy Alonzo, John Kohler, Art Partner Lady Gaga and Terry Richardson also thank: *Lauren Ackert, Lonnie Adams, ... Credits *Creative directors — Seth Goldfarb, Terry Richardson *Art director, retouching — Brian Ziegler *Layout, design and editing — David Swanson *Additional editing — Marcelo Seba, Nikki Tapa *Typography, jacket design — Catherine Casalino *Image proofing, color consultants — Gloss Studio, NYC Original pictures Tumblr lqewr8JuOi1qfug0qo1 1280.jpg 077329841c 80732523 o2.jpg TerryAndGagaAtLollapalooza2010.jpg Gaga Carpet 24.jpg 4th14k rally.jpg Reference *Official website *Publisher page about the book Category:Book